kingdomcorpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Skills/@comment-50.83.65.94-20130411052920/@comment-50.83.65.94-20130411195330
Somehow I'm missing the second paragraph the explains that I'm proposing an alternative system here and that what I'm frustrated with is the current system of CP for fuse odds on SRs & URs. Getting %75 for $4 when that $4, and the $4 the card costs (more like $50 actually considering odds of drawing SRs & URs) is insane. Even Charging an actual $40 for %100 as loosely proposed above would be rational because I wouldn't be watching my real money disappear. Even if I didn't buy this, and lost a rare card by being cheap within the proposed system and spending 200SP + 40CP to get +%30 for a non-recipie rare fusion for a total of %90 odds, I'd feel better knowing I could have bought %100. I would be more likely to purchase this option if I could attain %100 surity, possibly by complimenting the purchase with in-game resource costs (namely, SP). The above system proposed is just a offhand suggestion for a way to mix the purchase of odds with both SP & CP. What I'm really saying is that this game isn't worth more than $10 to me without being assured my money doesn't just vanish to psuedorandom odds. If I could be assured of SR/UR skill fuses I might be more inclined to spend what one typically pays for a console video game. As it stands, Kingdom Corps is the only tablet game I've spent money on because I feel it is worthy of the purchase. I'd like this post to be a compliment to Aiming for producing a really awesome game and not just a gripe that borders on accusing it of being the scam most tablet card games are. I have noted that a lot of attention has been paid by Aiming toward rewarding players who play the game and that paying for the game only grants boons to players who actually play and at reasonable rates that quickly accelerate in order to keep game balance within a certain respectable price range. While I'm tipping my hat to honorable price schemes for virtual content in an age that has run away with itself to ludicrous proportions, I also respect Aiming's choice of Mobage as their venue. I've tried several tablet gaming companies and mobage is the only one to honor their promised advertisments. I have had customer support tell me it is 'not their problem' while also not even caring enough to tell me whose problem it was that I should be contacting instead when their refferal advertisments weren't honored. i also watched that companies gameds disapear from the android market really fast. A shame too because they were well developed games that marketed through a bad company. Why would I give real money to a company can can't keep track of virtual ''pennies it is offering in exchange for trying a game? This is reason I've been sticking to mobage games looking for a game I like. One whose pricing scheme isn't an absurd cash whore. Kingdom Corps ''is ''that game.'' This suggestion is just one small gripe that I am only bothering to make ''because I not only like the game but respect the integrity of the companies producing it. ''Other games I've played marketed by mobage do fall into that 'cash whore' catagory and I can't fault Aiming for accepting the insane thousands some people might chuck at them for a virtual benefit but I can respect them for scaling the benefit recieved for doing so to keep the game enjoyable for rest of us who aren't filthy rich but wish to support developers of quality entertainment software and digital art. tl;dr - I don't spend much money on video games but when I do, I do it because I repsect the integrity of the developers and marketing companies involved. So I'm asking you to adjust these purchase options to make me as a consumer feel better about spending more money on a game that I would like to do so on. Lastly, thanks.